


The Perfect Farmer

by OboeMaster



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angela - Freeform, F/M, Schrute, The Office, dwight - Freeform, martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OboeMaster/pseuds/OboeMaster
Summary: The story of how Dwight and Angela first get together..finally.





	The Perfect Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters!!! That is all my notes...this is really cheesy by the way so if you are not a fan of cheese, leave now or forever hold your peace.

Angela/Dwight

Angela Martin has never been inclined to bend the will of God. She has never considered herself to be a weak woman whose morals can be easily tarnished by the likes of men. She has always thought herself to be able to resist any man. 

Angela isn't heartless, she just has a clear view of what she wants from life. That does eventually involve a husband, children, true love and basically the whole package. However that can wait another year or so, right now, she is dedicated to her work and her cats. It's not as though she doesn't try to find love, it's that she can't find a person that matches her ideal profile. Angela always imagined herself with a Christian man with refined manners, respectful and handsome, who will love her and her cats. However the years came and went and she hasn't found anyone that exactly checked off every one of her expectations. 

Then she started working at Dunder Mifflin under the range of Michael Scott, whom she thought was exactly the opposite of how a man should behave. Her coworkers were not worthy of her attention as they were, in Angela's point of view, a group of undisciplined individuals. The hussy Pam, who didn't hide her affection for Jim while being engaged to another man. Jim was no better, coming up to the the reception every few minutes and quietly giggling with Pam at God knows what! Philis was untalented, uncreative and unable to perform the simplest tasks that Angela assigned her! Meredith was a straight up whore, Kevin was just as dumb if not dumber than Philis, Oscar was acceptable till the time that Angela found out he was gay. Basically Angela had a problem with everyone. 

But the most problamatic person in the office for Angela was Dwight Schrute. He never considered her authority as head of the accounting department or safety officer, he always ordered her just like he did everyone as though he had any position of significance. (Assistant Regional Manager was a made up position!) And God damn it he was hard to resist! 

Angela prided herself upon the fact that men have no effect on her what so ever. When guys checked her out or provided open commentary on her appearance she scoffed disapprovingly and turned away. But when HE so much as made eye contact with her...Angela felt a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. His voice was directive and commanding as though he wasn't used to hearing no for an answer. Angela found herself being more and more attracted to his strength and work ethic, his height that many women her size would have found intimidating, his parted hair, his nose that was too small for his face, his habit of saying exactly what he thinks of everything, just like she did...

And the infuriating part of this was, not only did he not pay any special attention to her, but that she knew that she really wanted him to, even though Dwight barely checked off a single box on her list of an ideal man. He wasn't polite or well mannered, he was too tall for her and definitely wasn't Christian, he didn't like cats and he wasn't the handsomest person, (although that was debatable, Angela caught herself thinking at some points). All in all, Angela knew that he was wrong for her but couldn't help herself from watching his body, well built from daily work on his farm, and couldn't stop her mind from wondering what it would be like to slip her hands under his shirt, run her fingers up and down his toned muscles, and pull his head down close to her own...oh god help me! She thinks to herself.

That day Angela came into work precisely on time as usual, and sat down at her desk preparing herself for another day at Dunder Mifflin. It wasn't unusual for Angela to be cold to her coworkers so not many people tried to chat with her and distract her. It never bothered her that mostly people left her alone, however lately she has been wanting some attention. And not just from anybody, she had one specific salesman on her mind. There he sits, just a couple of feet away, with his mustard coloured shirt and perfectly parted hair. How would it feel if she ran her fingers through it, if she just came over to him before the rest of the employees came in and leaned over and press her lips to his? Or even better, if he came to her and grabbed her with the same passion that he applied to everything he does and kiss her, leaving her out of breath, then his lips would travel lower to her neck, claiming it as his own all the while pressing her against his chest with vigor and raw, unhinged lust...

"Good morning Angela" a voice suddenly interrupted her blissful day dream. 

"Good morning" Angela said in a cold tone as Kevin sat down in the chair behind the desk that was in front of her. She didn't like talking to Kevin, it was as though she had to explain everything to a baby. If only everyone would be as efficient and able to understand subtle subtexts and hardworking as Dwight...He started invading her thoughts again. Angela shook her head slightly and tried to clear her head so she could be productive this morning and finally go over the yearly budget files that she had been meaning to look over. 

As she settled herself with a thick bunch of folders she glanced at the desk where a couple of bobbleheads where standing perfectly still and the person pulling out the chair from behind it to sit in his rightful place. Angela sighed and started concentrating on the files in her hand.  
***********************************************  
Little did Angela know that for weeks now, Dwight has been suffering from the same cravings that she had been having. At first, when Angela started work he thought her to be a pain in the ass as she was just as cold to him as she was to everyone else. That of course did nothing to stop him from noticing her natural beauty. Her small and petite frame looked as though she were made of porcelain. Her milky white skin was in prime condition, and her eyes were stone cold to anyone who was on the receiving end of her gaze, but if you looked Into their depths, you would notice all of the emotions stirred together in a passionate ball of flames. Angela wore minimum makeup and had the straightest of posture. When they weren't arguing, Dwight noticed that she was an incredibly efficient worker who rarely made mistakes and preferred neatness and order in everything she does. Dwight admired this greatly and would have told Angela so if she wouldn't snap at everything anyone said. Although the last time they talked she didn't seem as stiff as she usually was. He came over to the accounting department two days ago to deliver some paperwork Michael needed to be sighned and Angela said thank you in the most sincere he has yet heard her talk and she even cracked a small smile on her face. Dwight was so mesmerized by her smile that he stood for a few seconds completely frozen, staring at her, unable to move from his spot before he gathered himself and swiftly moved back to his desk hoping that she didn't notice. 

Dwight was so unbalanced by the simplest of acts that he didn't know what to do with himself! Dwight was not a novice with female attention. When he was growing up, the girls from the farms around theirs would gather by the fence surrounding Schrute Farms, giggling and whispering about the tall boy in the field, plowing the earth, or later when he had discovered himself and was in need of the women's touch, he would walk into a club and reel in a tall beauty to take home for the night with ease. He didn't know why all of these females wanted him, he guessed it was just his animal magnetism. However no one has captured his attention for long. All of the women he has been with have either gotten their fill with his intense personality, or they didn't think that working at a beet farm was something they would do for the rest of their lives, or they would think he was too aggressive and that his love of martial arts, weapons, hunting, fantasy worlds and his nasty habit of being blunt were not appealing in the long run. None of them had the courage to shut him up or have a fight with him or tell him what exactly they think of him. 

That was before he met Angela. He remembers the first time he talked to her she told him in the coldest of tones that she would appreciate it if he let her get settled in without disturbing her. Dwight was hooked. Many people find Angela's tough exterior rude and unfeeling, he however found it graceful, tactful, and the commanding tone in her voice sends a thrilling chill down his spine. All in all her personality and appearance had Dwight yearning for her since the beginning.

He however was a master at self control, he could raise and lower his cholesterol at will, he could maintain a stoic face and cool temper in the face of danger, he could even prevent an erection if he really wanted too. So, Dwight took his fantasies of courting Angela and tucked them into the furthest part of his head and permitted himself to think about them only in the darkest parts of the night, under the low howls of Mose coming from the outside. 

And he would have succeeded in that plan too, however everytime he looked at her during work hours his resolve would start slowly cracking and he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away from her beautiful hair, her straight posture, her full lips... But the second she would start turning or would shift in her chair a bit, he would automatically move his eyes back to his desk and feign extreme business. 

Dwight knew better than to tell Angela how he felt. He was not the kind of person she wanted in life. She was very religious while he believed in the power of the people, he liked digging in the dirt and working on his farm while she didn't seem to like getting any kind of dirt on her. She was just so small that you wanted to pick her up and carry her from place to place so that she doesn't brake, she just seemed so fragile and Dwight was very tall and muscular and it seemed to him that if he were to touch her she would break into a thousand pieces. No, he won't tell her. He didn't know when, but he had fallen hard for her. All of their conversations had been more or less related to work, so if given the opportunity what would they even talk about?! Thought Dwight while walking into the break room for a quick snack before he had to go on a sales call.

And so the days went on, both workers were silently continuing to yearn for one another and both were too scared of a humiliating rejection from the other. They continued to stare at each other while the other wasn't looking and continued to fantasize at night how it would be like to wake up in the same bed in the morning. To roll over and look into the still sleeping face of their lover and take in their every feature...  
***********************************************

"Everybody in the conference room A.S.A.P.!!" Said Michael running out of his office and into said room. 

"You heard him, everyone in NOW!!" Yelled Dwight and immediately followed Michael. 

The rest of the employees of Dunder Mifflin grunted and slowly made their way into the conference room preparing themselves for another round of Michael nonsense. 

"Ok everyone's here, good. I have some very important news for you guys." Started Michael when everyone had taken a seat.

"Someone over in the manufacturing department of our products thought that it would be cool to um, smoke on the company's premises." He said in a tone that actually suggested business for once and everyone immediately started to pay close attention. 

"Anyway, he threw the blasted thing into the recycling bin and started a fire that spread and short story is that we need a new supplier and fast!" He started pacing in front of everyone and continued talking. 

"This is code red you guys, I need every person on board for this, if we don't fix this we could all lose our jobs! I have already contacted corporate and informed them about the incident but they need two people to come in for the new safety regulations packet and seminar immediately. This is very important as they probably won't be pleased with this and those corporate people are like...uh...death bringing spiders!" Michael continued and every person on the room looked shocked at how well Michael was doing his job!

"Dwight, I need my best man to handle corporate, okay? You are going to go to New York right now." Dwight nodded excitedly at these words. After all he was the best worker in this company, not including Michael of course!

"Also the safety officer needs to go with him so who is that? Phillis is that you? Are you...no? Who is the safety officer here!? Oh Angela, that's you!" Michael responded to the slightly raised hand from the back of the room.

"Ok! Dwight and Angela are going to New York to deal with corporate, Jim, Meredith, Oscar I need you to find us a great new supplier as fast as you can! Phillis and Stanley you will handle the sales department, yeah alright? Um...Kevin handle accounting, um...Ryan you do reception right now, Pam come with me to the press meeting, the rest of you handle customer complaints and the rest of the details. Alright?! Everything clear! Let's go team! Pam...?" 

As everyone shuffled out of the room to get to their new stations, Angela stood up tentatively. She was going to New York, with Dwight, just the two of them in the car for 2 hours there then the whole meeting and the 2 hours back! What will they talk about? Or will they sit in awkward silence? 

Angela was excited, very excited, but she couldn't show it! What if she scared him off? She had to sit through this trip and pretend that it means nothing to her to be alone for this long with him, because it definitely meant something...She gave a small internal sigh and came over to her desk to get her the necessary equipment to bring with them for the unplanned meeting with corporate. If withstanding this torture is required to keep him at least as a friend, then she will endure it.

Dwight didn't know what to do. On one hand, Michael called him his "best man" and he will prove himself worthy of such a title. On the other hand was Angela. How? How, he asked himself, would he be able to resist her when they are alone together for so long? How long would his self control last? Dwight was afraid of messing this up, that something would slip past his carefully constructed wall that kept his emotions hidden away, that one small phrase would not only earn him a slap on the face but she will probably never speak to him again. 

But as Dwight looked at Angela rummaging around her desk he thought to himself that he will win her over. It might take years but he is prepared to wait, he will earn the right to her friendship, and then to her heart. He will prove himself the worthiest of all, even if no one will ever be worthy of her...

With these thoughts in mind, the both of them went to collect their coats from the coat rack and with Dwight holding the door for Angela, they made their way over to the parking lot. 

Angela looked over at Dwight who was sitting in the driver's seat of his car and whose eyes were focused on the road. They had yet to speak to each other since Angela asked whose car they will be taking and Dwight answered with a one word answer, "mine." Now they had been driving for 20 minutes in total silence. Why won't he talk to me? Thought Angela to herself as she stared out of the other window twisting her hands in her lap.

Dwight was intensely looking at the road ahead of him. He had no idea what to say to her. Usually he had no problem starting small talk with a female but here he had no idea what to do! She didn't seem too keen to talk though as she sat in silence looking out of the window as he noticed when he would occasionally glance at her. 

"So...what's the plan?" Dwight nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. And suddenly he was in attack mode.

"We come into the meeting, we state the facts of what happened which clearly indicate that our branch is not at fault here which prevents them from taking any harmful course towards us personally. Then we listen to their seminar, clearly showing them that we understand everything and will immediately inform the office of the information that they passed to us. We mustn't offer any apologies as that would indicate our fault in the matter, we mustn't act as though we are here to take the blame. We are here to sort out the problems that they have caused us. Don't smile, that shows weakness. Do not at any point let your guard down otherwise they will attack. We come in, we do our job, we leave. Everything clear?" Dwight finished his speech and risked a glance at Angela who was looking at him from the passengers seat. 

"Crystal" She answered. Dwight smiled and turned back to look at the road, and she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Listening to him give orders was hypnotizing. 

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Both of them would occasionally glance at one another but constantly miss the glance of the other. They both sat and wondered what if they just... but then they would snap back to reality and focus on the upcoming meeting with corporate.  
***********************************************

"Yes! Oh yeah baby!" Dwight pushed open the doors of the building and punched his fist in the air. 

Angela followed with a small smile on her face almost laughing at how cute his enthusiasm was.

They had indeed done a fantastic job. When they came in corporate started indicating that they were at fault in this situation. The second Dwight caught that, he cut them off immediately.

"We are more affected by this incident than you are and how have you assigned us a supplier that hasn't been properly reviewed as safe..." 

On the whole when corporate tried playing the blaming game Dwight cut them off, when they tried to act as though they were not at fault here, Angela was quick to point out their flaws in this matter. The two of them made quite a team, and when corporate apologized to them personally, only then did Dwight accept and proceeded to the seminar and safety training part of the meeting quietly.

Angela was deeply impressed with his leadership skills while Dwight was once again amazed at her ability to use her sharp tongue in all the right places.

Now that the meeting was over (and not that it was a contest but they definitely won) they were facing the two hour drive back to Scranton. 

Angela didn't want to go back though, she wanted to spend more alone time with Dwight in the meeting and never wanted their time together to be over. She wanted to talk and laugh with him for hours and maybe even do something more than that... looking at Dwight jumping to his car, banging his head to imaginary rock music she realized that she will make him hers, and he could have her in return...

They parked in the back of the building and the meeting had taken longer than it should have so it was already 5:30 and theirs was the only car in the lot. No one was around and they were completely alone. 

Dwight leaned over to open the doors to the car and then started walking to the other side to open the door for Angela who was standing a couple of feet away and staring into open space.

She wasn't staring, she was doing some quick thinking. One part of her was telling her in a strict voice that it isn't proper for the lady to me the first move but the other part was yelling at her that if she doesn't do something now, this moment might never come up again. The two parts were competing fiercely and one side won.

Angela started walking very fast towards Dwight and when he turned around to offer her the open door, she grabbed his tie, pulled his head down and crashed her lips to his.

It took Dwight a couple of seconds to realize what she was doing but during those moments, Angela's heart was beating in a moment of adrenaline and panic. What if he pushed her away?

But just as she was beginning to pull back, Dwight wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her with the force of a thousand waterfalls...

He lifted her up and pressed her against the car and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were either running through his silky hair, or caressing his face or neck in a passionate embrace while his hands stayed perfectly still on her waist and lower back to respect her boundaries.

Their mouths were hungrily devouring one another, letting the other know of the secret built up tension that has been living in them and their tongues started a battle for dominance.

Slowly but surely, Dwight's lips moved from her own to her neck and, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake, began to drive Angela crazy... When he nipped a little at her skin with his teeth and then planted the gentlest of kisses on the area, a small moan escaped Angela's lips that sent a shiver down his own spine and made him return back to her mouth and passionately kiss her.

As soon as they broke away, heavily panting, and Dwight set Angela down on the ground still against the car, neither of them knew what to say.

"Would you do me the greatest honor of my life and allow me to court you?" Dwight asked suddenly looking straight into her grey eyes. His heart skipped a couple of beats as he patiently waited for her response. "That would be acceptable." She said quietly in almost a whisper and met his eyes with a small smile playing at her lips.

This time, Dwight made the first move as he bent down and captured her lips in the most slowest and gentle kiss that made Angela weak at the knees and caused her to lean back onto the window of the car for balance.

Both of them couldn't help but think that at this moment, they were definitely the two most happiest people in the world...


End file.
